Quarter equals KILLER WHALE!
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: My first fic where I take a human from... the human world :S and put them in the Sonic world. The girl Cyndathine is based kinda on me... the other members of her family are made up. Enjoy. ; Rated T for safety. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Cyndathine Floral's first waking thought was 'Who gave the sun permission to shine and wake me up?' Groaning, she turned over and pulled the blanket over her head. "WAKE UP TIME!" She jumped. "AAAARGH!" Her father chuckled, yelling in her ear was a hobby of his... he never seemed to tire of it.

She rubbed her ear, "Dad...." She complained. "I'll go deaf if you do that to me every day!"

"Ah but who said I'd do it EVERY day?"

"Your actions."

"Which ones?"

"The ones that make you do it EVERY day."

"Fine." He laughed. He exited her room and she groggily sat up, rubbing her head. Climbing down from her bunk bed, she remembered that that day, they were heading for a trip to the lake. She groaned again, this time in despair. "Great......" She stood before her antique mirror that hung over her dresser and combed her hair out. Then she took exactly two inches worth from each side of her face, drew them behind her head, and used a small elastic band to bind them together, giving her a look she liked a lot.

Then she put on some perfume, went into the bathroom, and finished getting ready for the day before going downstairs, lugging gym bag with her that she was using for the things she'd need for the lake trip.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"ARRRGH!!!!" Her father burst out laughing again. She rubbed her ears. "Oh leave her alone dear... it wouldn't hurt you to stop doing that for once."

"I know but I can't help it! Making her jump is fun."

"Is THAT why you wanted a daughter?"

"Yes!"

"Oh you silly man.... I love you so much!"

"I know you do." And then they kissed in the way that parents have when their children are in the same room... and it effectively embarrasses them.

"MOM!" Yelled Cyndathine.

"DAD!" Yelled her brother Jordan.

"What?" They both asked. Their two children started eating their buttered sourdough toast in silence.... and avoided looking at their parents who flirted to annoy them.

***

"WE'RE HERE!"

"DAD!"

"What?" He asked, as if he hadn't yelled. Cyndathine glared at him briefly before climbing out of the car and stretching her legs. "Some day I'll get you old man..." She muttered. Jordan leapt out, leap frogging over her and knocking her face first into the dirt. "Woohoo! A lakeside camp! This means we'll do some fishing doesn't it Dad?"

"That it does Jr.!" Jordan immediately complained.

"Dad! Don't call me Junior!"

"Then don't act like a junior." Said her father smiling brightly.

"Whatever..." Jordan went to the trunk and started pulling out the fishing rods.

"Cyn, help me here!" Called her Mom, who was lifting the boat off the car roof. Cyndathine jogged over and helped her Mom pull it off without dropping it on both of them.

Jordan pushed Cyndathine, making her lose her balance and fall into the boat, banging her head against one of the seats. "Ow! Jordan!" She complained.

"What? Here's your fishing rod! Maybe you'll beat me this year."

"Beat you?"

"Yeah! We'll see who can get the most fish. I won last year."

"But that wasn't a competition!"

"Yeah it was! I got five salmon to your measly two." Jordan boasted. Cyndathine growled, "Oh yeah? I'll beat you!"

"Well when you lose you can hug your Shadow keychain." He taunted. She glared.

"You'll regret that little man."

"HEY!" She smirked.

"NO FIGHTING!"

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" They both yelled as their father started laughing.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Don't do what?" He asked as if nothing had happened. He climbed into the boat making it tip perilously.

"Dad! I thought you said your diet would have made you lose enough weight so you wouldn't tip us into the lake!" Said Cyndathine, fear momentarily flashing through her eyes.

"I did. You two have to sit in that end and not move." He said cheerfully.

"Cyn, I thought you took swimming lessons?" Asked Jordan.

"I did! I can still only starfish float though."

"Tell me Ms. Starfish.... how are your suckers feeling? Moisturized? Or dehydrated?" Jordan laughed as if he had made the most hilarious joke in the world will his sister glared at him.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Cyndathine as he stood and the boat tipped VEEEEERY perilously.

"QUIET! I MIGHT HAVE A SWORDFISH HERE!"

Jordan scoffed. "Yeah right! I bet you don't!"

"How much do you bet on that young man?"

"My thirty dollar allowance."

"Hmmmmmmm........... I bet a penny."

"DAD!!"

"Fine..... a dollar."

"DAD!" They both yelled.

"Two dollars?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAADD!!!!!!"

"Fine... you young people are so expensive." He said with a dramatic sigh. "TEN."

They stared at him as if he was insane.

"What?"

"Nevermind...." As it was, their father had to pay up, it was only a rather large salmon.

"Darn! I was so sure it was a swordfish!"

When they were heading back to the lake shore, Cyndathine noticed a glitter in the water. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That."

"Maybe it's a fish. Try and hook it."

"Dad, not everything shiny is a fish."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what's this?" Asked Jordan, waving a sparkling quarter in their Dad's face.

"A TUNA!" He yelled in mock delight.

"Okay then... what's that Dad?"

"A beluga whale." He said dramatically. Even thought the shiny object that Cyndathine had noticed was no bigger than her hand.

"Whatever. I'm getting it."

"I thought you could only do the starfish float?"

"That's right."

"Then how are you going to re-surface once you get it?"

"Simple, you two will haul me up with this rope once I tug on it twice, I can hold my breath for five minutes. I'll be fine."

"Sure. GET THE KILLER WHALE MY GIRL!"

"I thought you said it was a beluga?"

"Aren't they the same thing?" They stared at him open mouthed.

"Okay, before my head bursts with confusion." Cyndathine tied a rope around her waist and dived in. "HONEY! MY DAUGHTER TURNED INTO A SWORDFISH!" Yelled their dad in mock terror.

"Really? How lovely." Said his wife absently as she counted stitches for her knitting. "1... 2... 3... 4...." Suddenly there was a huge flash.

"IT MUST BE A BLUE WHALE! THE WORLDS LARGEST!" Was the last thing heard before the light disappeared.

**Authoress note: Um yeah...... this is my first ever fic like this. :3 I hope it has been enjoyable to you, it certainly has been to my brother and me as I write. ;)**

**Disclaimer: The girl's father is nuts.**

**Don't you start up the whole "nuts" business again.... R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know.... my real life is not like anything portrayed in the last chapter! The bunk bed.... well that's like my real life but not all the yelling. :) That was all humorous ideating on my part. XD Though it was amusing... I plan to use that to bring around another funny moment in the future......**

"My god, my tourniquet, return to me salvaaaaation...." Sang Cyn quietly as she wandered through the forest, she couldn't identify most of them, she could only tell the pine trees apart from the rest. "I should have figured out how to identify trees." She muttered. Then she heard a booming noise in the distance, two of them. "What was that?" She wondered. Deciding she had nowhere else to go in this strange dream, she went towards were the sounds came from. Her progress was halted by a lake. She glared at it suspiciously. "Never again will I trust water." She said, rubbing her arms.

"The signal came from around here!" She heard one voice say.

"Hmph."

"Come on... lighten up!" She couldn't see anyone, and yet the voices seemed to be coming from somewhere around the lake.

"Hello?" She called, wondering if calling out was a good idea or not... remembering the book she had read recently, May Bird and the Ever After, was this place a dream... or someplace like the Ever After? It was only when she noticed the two figures speeding towards her that those thoughts flew out of her head and she fainted.

***

"WHEN IS SHE GOING TO WAKE UP!?" Yelled a voice. Cyn shot out of bed and was standing to attention mumbling something about library books... and calling the speaker "Dad", because that was who she assumed it was. She'd fainted in a dream and was waking up.

"Aww that's sweet she thinks you're her Dad Knuckles... or are you? Did you actually marry?" Asked the cheerful voice she'd heard before. Cyn stared. "What? You look like you've never seen a hedgehog before."

"Not an anthropomorphic one." She said before she could stop herself, she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"A what one?" Asked Sonic, confused.

"Anthropomorphic." Said Shadow.

"And that would mean?" The blue hedgehog looked to the black and red one, who sighed.

"Humanoid animals." He said flatly.

"OH!" Said Sonic, then he grinned. "Where do you come from then? For a start, you had a chaos emerald with you, the one we couldn't find for months..."

"Since you went super to impress some kids." Said Knuckles, glaring at the blue hero. Sonic acted like he hadn't even heard the echidna.

".... and you've got some weird looking music device."

"It's called an iPod mini." She said, frowning at him.

"An iPod mini?" Asked Sonic, confused. A kitsune walked in, Tails.

"An iPod mini? So that's what it is!" He looked fascinated. "What does it do though? It's got a lot of names on it I don't recognize."

"The names are for bands, audio books, or podcasts I have on there." Said Cyndathine. Before she realized what was going on, she was explaining iPods and everything related to them. When she finished, Tails was grinning.

"You're from another world aren't you?"

"I'm hoping this is just a dream." Said Cyn.

"Why? You don't want my autograph or something?" Asked Sonic, grinning. Shadow frowned.

"Well no it's not that, it's just that... things like this just don't happen."

"Listen girl, when you're talking chaos emeralds and Master Emerald, nothing that is supposed to happen in the normal course of events does." Cyn looked alarmed.

"But... then this would mean this is real...."

"Don't go fainting on us again." Said Sonic. She looked at him, she was taller than him by six inches... great. Just great.

"I'm not going to. How will I get home?" She asked Tails.

"I'm not exactly sure, I'll work on a machine to help you out." Said the kitsune, smiling at her. "While I'm doing that, Sonic and Knuckles could take you to out to see the sights, I'm assuming Shadow will be busy."

"Well I'd like to go with Shadow." She said, they looked surprised. And quite frankly, Cyn was surprised she hadn't just agreed to go with the red and blue videogame heroes. What made her not want to go with them? Was it just the simple fact Shadow was her favorite videogame character or what? She stood there, waiting for them to say something.

"Why do you want to go with Shadow?" Asked Sonic.

"Well..... um...... he's my favorite videogame character." She said, looking apologetically at Shadow.

"Videogame? You've got to be kidding, there are no videogames about any of us..." Said Knuckles, indicating himself and his fellow..... errr... critters.

"I'm not kidding."

"Lemme guess, you've got videogames with us and our world in yours. Correct?" Asked Tails. Cyn nodded, relieved that he got it.

"Well then I don't get why Shadow is your favorite character." Interrupted Sonic. Cyn smiled slightly.

"I'm not exactly sure why he is either, I just know I like his character." Shadow raised an eyebrow at this. "Which is probably why I got his videogame and completed almost all of it, I still haven't finished the expert mode, so I've got his videogame, I play him in the other Sonic games my bro or I have, and I have a keychain of him, well... what he looked like in the Sonic X series."

"Sonic X?" Questioned the blue hedgehog.

"A TV show, there were... four about you I think. Sonic X, Sonic Underground (you had two siblings in that one), Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sonic SatAM. The SatAM one had Princess Sally Acorn in it. And there are comics. Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie comics does that one), and a few mini series. Sonic Universe is the newest comic set... it's about what happens in the background mostly, Knuckles was supposed to be the main character in the Sonic Universe one, but Shadow, Rouge, and Omega got it instead." Cyn realized how strange she must be sounding, but she continued anyway. "There are tons of fansites dedicated to any, or a bunch, of characters from the videogames. Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Cream... etc. Shadow is the most popular character other than Sonic I think... I know that all of you have tons of fans... except Big. And some people call Shadow angsty, emo, or a bunch of other things... some are Shadow fans but usually, Shadow fans get really mad when anyone calls Shadow that, I know I do. And Sonic, no offense intended, can be really annoying in some of the fanfictions people write! I write fanfiction too, though my main characters for my stories, so far, have been Shadow, Espio, or, as I'm planning for one, Knuckles." She took a breath. "And that's about all I can tell you about the fan stuff without actually going into explaining the franchises and the histories written up for your characters." The four characters in question either had their mouths open or where staring at her.

***

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong.... Cyn looked around at the chocolate cosmos planted in the garden and wondered if this house belonged to Amy or Cream. She asked. "Cream." Said Tails, blushing.

"Aww you like her don't you?" Asked Cyn.

"Cut it out Cyn! What if she hears you?" Asked Tails. They'd had the introductions just before leaving Tails' workshop.

"What if who hears her?" Asked a voice. Tails froze, Cyn grabbed him and turned him to face Cream.

"You, don't worry, it's nothing that serious... at least, as far as most people are concerned." Said the girl, steering Tails inside, forcing him to walk.

"H... hi Cream." Said Tails, waving and smiling weakly at the rabbit.

"Hello Tails." Said the rabbit girl, holding Cheese in her arms and smiling sweetly.

"I will get you and Cream together if it's the last thing I do before I go back to my world." Cyn muttered into Tails' ear.

**I wonder how she'll do that? XD Oh well, I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it. :) Remember, it's my first fic like this.... I have an InuYasha and Sonic crossover story you might be interested in, it's called Chaos Shikon. :) R&R please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because this story is going nowhere, I decided to try and write another story. If you think I should rewrite chapter two, tell me, 'cause I think it needs to be re-written. ¬¬ It was waaaaay too sudden with everything. . I am such an amateur when it comes to this sort of story-writing.... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

Tails was quite cute, Cyn thought. He'd blush madly and his tails would wag outrageously whenever she complimented him. And Cream never seemed to notice that. The funny thing was, Tails never seemed to notice that whenever he ventured a compliment in return, she'd blush furiously. Cyn didn't think rabbits could wag their tails, but if they could, then Cream's would be wagging just as outrageously as Tails's.

Looking out the window, Cyndathine nearly choked on the cookie she'd been munching. Terrorizing the city was one of Eggman's huge robots. Her wide-eyed amazement soon got the attention of her two fuzzy friends, and they came over. "Oh, Eggman again." Said Tails, frowning. "Cyn, didn't you say that you knew about how they look?"

"Tails, if you see a picture of something on the computer and are told it's huge, does it really prepare you for seeing it in real life?"

"It does for me, but not for everyone, so I get your point."

"Good. Now when am I supposed to start panicking?" Cream laughed.

"You can stay here Cyn, Tails is going to have to go help Sonic, right Tails?"

"Yeah." Tails was already heading for the door in fact. "I'll be back after that thing's beaten."

"Be careful Tails!" Said Cream, hugging him.

"Chao!" Chao-ed Cheese in encouragement.

"Thanks." Said Tails, as red as a beetroot, he rushed out and climbed into his X Tornado and took off. Cyn whispered something into Cream's ear and the rabbit's eyebrows shot up as she giggled.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! You'd be the cutest couple ever!" Cream blushed.

"Oh come on Ms. Cyn..."

"I told you to just call me Cyn, or Cyndathine. One of the two."

"Alright Cyn, but come on, there's no way we could be a couple!"

"Oh yes you could. Come on, it's so obvious that he likes you."

***

Tails, still bright red, flew into the city, looking for Sonic. He just hoped his face would go back to normal before he found Sonic. No such luck. Sonic jumped off a building and onto the plane. "Hey buddy! What's up with your face?"

"N... nothing." Said Tails. Oh great, a stutter! What else could give away that something was up better than that?

"Okay.... tell me what happened? Did Cyn say something?"

"No! Cream..... hugged me." He grinned and blushed again.

"She's hugged you before Tails."

"But I've got a feeling that Cyn is telling her that I like her!"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" A lazer shot past them.

"Back to work." Said Sonic, stretching. "Pass me a power ring buddy?" Tails handed him one and Sonic shot down through the air towards the robot. Tails chuckled, maybe Sonic was right, maybe Cream knowing about his feelings wasn't such a bad thing after all.

***

Cyndathine couldn't help but grin as she saw Sonic and Tails taking down the robot. Her hand was in her pocket, wrapped around her Shadow keychain. Of course, Cream and Cyndathine had no idea that Shadow and Knuckles were watching her curiously. "How do you think the people in her world know so much about us?" Asked the Guardian, keeping his voice low. Shadow shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe our world is something they've created, and if they pull the plug we'll cease to exist." Knuckles looked at the black hedgehog.

"Why are you always so morbid?" Shadow looked at him.

"It was just a thought Guardian." They resumed watching Cyndathine, who was cheering, even though she knew Sonic and Tails couldn't hear her. 'She is such a strange being,' thought Shadow. 'What I don't get is why she likes me. It makes no sense. From what she said, she liked the sound of my voice in the game she first saw me in, and the way I looked. Then when she saw some "cut scenes", she liked the way I acted.' He shook his head. Cyndathine definitely didn't make sense to him.

***

"That was awesome!" Said Cyndathine enthusiastically as soon as Tails and Sonic came back. "The explosion was better than fireworks even!" Sonic chuckled.

"Glad you think so."

"Sooo...... is there anything we can do for fun other than watching you blow up robots?" Sonic thought for a second.

"We could go to Angel Island." Knuckles was on them in an instant.

"If you're looking for a fight blue-boy, you can have it here. I'm not risking the Master Emerald getting smashed accidentally."

"If you're here, then how do you know Eggman isn't smashing it or something?" Asked Cyndathine. Knuckles paled and rushed off to check. Sonic laughed himself silly.

"That was hilarious! I never thought of suggesting something like that!"

"That's because you're an empty-headed idiot." Said Shadow calmly. Ignoring Sonic's protests, he looked at Cyndathine, who was holding her Shadow keychain in her hand.

"Is there something you wanted to know?" Cyndathine asked, looking at Shadow with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head.

"No." He said flatly, turning and leaving.

"Shadow is a confusing guy who doesn't talk much Cyn, don't worry about him." Cyndathine shrugged.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Angel Is..."

"Leave Knuckles alone Sonic." Said Tails, grinning.

"We could go to a chao garden." Said Cream, holding Cheese.

"Interesting idea, let's do that." So off they went.

***

After getting by the (in Cyndathine's opinion) creepy chao caretaker, they looked at the chao. "Wow..... they're so cute!" Tails and Sonic looked at her as if she was insane. The chao that were the focus of her attention were all dark chao. A rather large (as in fat) chao waddled over and hugged her leg, cooing. "Aw...... how cute!"

"Does she describe everything as cute?" Tails asked Cream quietly. The rabbit giggled.

"Not everything, but she does think you blushing when I hugged you was cute." Tails blushed again as Cyn picked up the chao and hugged it. From the look of it, it was one of those bone crushing hugs that insane girls (like a certain pink hedgehog for instance....) give. The chao didn't seem at all affected. "Can I keep her?"

"What would happen when you go back to your world though?" Asked Sonic.

"Ummm...." Cyndathine thought, then realized she had absolutely no idea what would happen. So she started to cry. Which was weird, seeing as she didn't usually cry. 'Okay, being here is making me unusually emotional,' she thought. Then, to her amusement, the chao started crying as well.

"Alright alright you can keep her!" Said Tails. "I'm sure there's some way to send her with you."

"Yay! I'll name you..... Bliss." The chao cooed and seemed to like the name. Then they left.

***

Red eyes winked off, then on. Metal slid smoothly over metal as a robotic head shook from side to side. His Master sometimes had the strangest requests. First it was 'follow Sonic!' Now it was 'get me a chao!' When he'd asked Eggman why, Eggman started bawling his eyes out and saying he had always wanted a cute little chao. Thoroughly disturbed, Metal Sonic said he understood, cut the transmission, and went inside the chao garden to find a chao. Omachao flew around his head for some reason, singing the Winnie the Pooh theme song.

Eggman's little floating TV appeared and through it, Eggman looked at all the chao. "That one there, the one trying to eat the head off the hero chao." Once again, Metal Sonic found himself disturbed. But he shrugged the feeling off and picked up the dark chao, it looked at him, hissed, then noticed Eggman's image. A slow grin went across it's face as it stared at his nose.

"Are you sure you want this one Master?"

"Yes! Bring him to me, he shall be named....... Eggle!" Eggle promptly started munching on Metal Sonic's arm. "I'll repair you when you get back. Hurry now!" If Metal Sonic's eye could have twitched, it would have then. But it couldn't, so it didn't, and he went to deliver the chao to his insane master.

***

Bliss and Cyndathine were steadily working through a bag of chips together as they watched a movie, and Sonic and Tails were in the fox's workroom, talking. "Soo...... you finally asked Cream on a date did you?" The fox blushed and nodded furiously. "I see. How's the machine coming along?"

"Pretty well, we've got that chaos emerald that's gone to her world so it'll be easy."

"How easy?"

"As in.... it'll be done in three days."

"Oh, I see."

"Good." Tails worked in silence for a few moments before Sonic thought of something.

"Tails?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do with her? I don't think we have enough movies to keep her entertained that long."

"You'll think of something Sonic, you always do. Take her to visit Shadow when he's training, go play a prank on Knuckles with her or something." Sonic brightened.

"Those are awesome ideas! Let's do that!" He went to the living room and was back a few minutes later. "She says to let her movie finish first, they're at a part where some people are kissing." Sonic made a face. "Yuck." Tails could only laugh.

**Okay I'm writing whatever comes into my head now, hope you liked it! ^_^ R&R and all that, and tell me if you think I should totally rewrite this and have it in the comics or a TV series, or if I should continue or..... something.**

**Disclaimer: Only Bliss, Eggle, and Cyndathine belong to CrazyNutSquirrel.**


	4. Chapter 4

"O..... M..... G....." said Sonic, before fainting. He'd come back when he'd heard the credits rolling, only to see Bliss and Cyn picking up a movie that he dreaded: Twilight. Of course, they weren't really going to watch it, Cyn had only been wondering how the heck they had it in their world. When she saw that it had Mobians and humans in it she relaxed, turned around, and saw Sonic lying on the floor.

"Um... Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened to Sonic?"

"What do you mean what just....?!" Tails rushed out of his lab, tripped over Sonic, and had his chin connect with the floor. "Ow."

"Need an ice pack for that?"

"Chao!"

"No, not a hamburger Bliss! Ice pack!"

"You weren't going to watch it?" Asked Sonic, again, to be completely sure that Cyn had had no intention of doing so.

"No. I told you about twenty times already!"

"Knowing Faker, you've got about eighty more times to go," said Shadow calmly, from where he stood in the doorway.

"Shad! What are you doing here?"

"My name is not Shad!" Growled Shadow at the exact same moment Cyndathine said his name wasn't that.

"Weird much? Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Egghead is looking for her," said Shadow, nodding towards Cyn.

"Why? I don't have super powers, I'm not ultra cool, and there is absolutely no way that I'm connected to any powerful items."

"He knows, he's only interested in you because you're from another world."

"That makes sense...." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I was joking!"

"So he thinks I _am_ connected to some powerful item?"

"Way to go genius," said Shadow sarcastically. Cyndathine ignored him.

"If he thinks I am, then what in the world gave him that idea?"

"Maybe the fact that the last human friend we had had a weird influence over the chaos emeralds?"

"Even if he was incredibly annoying?" This question was met with spluttered indignation from Sonic, a smirk from Shadow, and a hidden grin from Tails.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is one of the first places Eggman would look!"

"Oh? Why?" Asked Rouge, Cyndathine wanted to know why too.

"Because this is _always_ one of the first places he looks!"

"Good point, how about with the Chaotix?"

"Are you crazy?! She might get killed by a flying stapler!" When Cyn opened her mouth, Rouge shot her a look that told her not to ask.

"Alright then, where you do suggest, genius?"

"Shadow's house," said Knuckles simply.

"Shadow's? None of us know where it is!"

"Which is exactly why Eggman can't look there."

"For once, you've got a good idea Knuckie." Cyndathine frowned, Bliss did too.

"That is not the first good idea he's ever had! He's had plenty of other ones!"

"Chao!"

"Name o...." They heard the unmistakable sound of Eggman's airships at that moment. Rouge muttered something under her breath that definitely wasn't polite, then grabbed Cyndathine and ran.

"Hide her at my house? Are you insane?!" Asked Shadow, he definitely didn't want that girl hiding out at his house. He'd kept it safe from fangirls this long, he wasn't about to lose that secrecy now!

"Please! We need you to do it Shadow! It's the only place Eggman won't think of, mainly because he doesn't know it's location." Shadow grumbled, but eventually grabbed Cyndathine's shoulder and yanked her towards him.

"A little more gentle next time please," said Cyndathine after they disappeared and reappeared in a front hall.

"No looking out the windows," said Shadow. Even if he had to keep her at his house, he wasn't going to have her find out where it was. He didn't need other girls falling through to this world and knowing exactly where to find him.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Fangirl problems?" She asked, noticing piles of mail around a tiny table. Shadow glanced at it, groaned, then disappeared into the house. "What's his problem?" She asked Bliss, who shrugged. And so they explored, and explored, and explored. If I actually gave you a description of his house, that might help you find it. And if you found it, Shadow might get reeeeeeeeeeally reaaaaaaaaally mad at me. And I definitely don't want that.

After they got bored of exploration, they went to his living room and sorted through his DVD collection. "OOOOOOH!" Shadow was there in a flash, glaring.

"What happened?"

"You've got Alice in Wonderland! The same one that's in theaters in my world!" Shadow groaned, he could not wait for her to go back to her world.......

"How dare you?! Flying staplers indeed! There are none of those here!" Said Vector as he ducked, as a stapler that had been chucked at him by Charmy whizzed by overhead.

"Then why did that just happen?"

"Excuse me for a moment....... CHARMY!!!!!!!"

"I cannot seem to find that blasted girl!"

"Maybe it is because you are a loser, or because you just do not know when to quit, or because you never seem to realize that not all of Sonic's friends are connected to powerful ite......"

"RAWR!" Yelled Eggman, smashing a fist down on the robot's head. Then he grinned maniacally at a recorder. "'Rawr' means 'I'm going to eat you' in dragon, and 'I love you in dinosaur'." He cackled, "But in Eggman, it means 'YOU WILL ALL DIE'! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shadow finally had it, "STOP SINGING!"

"Why? It's a good song."

"And you keep singing the same lyrics over and over and over....."

"Because those are the only ones I know. Loosen up!" Shadow's eye twitched. "You may be my favorite character, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you tell me to stop singing." And Cyndathine resumed singing the only lyrics that she knew for "Tik Tok" (by Ke$ha) which had been going around her head without letup. The only way of getting songs out of her head was by singing them at least five times. She was on the fourth round of the same lyrics over and over again for two minutes. Shadow went to the door.

"I'm going to go check on that machine," he said, before chaos controlling. As soon as he was gone, she found that the song was out of her head. So she snuck over to the curtain and pulled it back a bit, for just a peek......

They were in the mountains. She grinned and poked Bliss. "Journal! Quick!" Bliss flew off and brought back a journal Tails had given her. She quickly opened it and looked at the first page, then smiled. She handed a pencil to Bliss. "Draw Shadow here," she said, pointing to the top left corner. Bliss did an accurate drawing of Shadow, and then beside the drawing, Cyn wrote "Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life form, lives in mountains." Closing the book, she thanked Bliss. The two had a plan in mind, they would find a way to get the location of Shadow's house. After all, if she posted a story of with the location of Shadow's house, who would believe that it was real?

And if they did, how in the world would they get there? There was absolutely no way it could happen, which is what made them decide to do it. So then she pulled her iPod mini from a secret pocket and started listening to U.G.L.Y. by Daphne & Celeste. And as Bliss took a piece of paper and started drawing the inside of Shadow's house, Cyndathine sang along with the song and carried Bliss around so the chao could concentrate on drawing.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?"

"Escaping from repetitive lyrics," said Shadow.

"Ah.... so you've discovered what she does when she doesn't know all the lyrics?"

"Yes. Is the machine ready?"

"Well..... almost."

"How long until it's done?"

"About a day," said Tails, who had skipped lunch to work on it after he found out Rouge had handed Cyndathine over to Shadow.

"It had better be ready then."

When Shadow walked through the door, these lyrics greeted him. "Fish lips, toad licker, point dexter, UGLY! Spaghetti arms, limp butt, freak show, UGLY!" And it almost managed to start the chorus before he got to the stereo and turned it off. Cyndathine frowned at him.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!"

"I wasn't," Shadow said before going into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. Cyndathine smiled.

"Shadow, why does it smell like fresh air in here?"

"What?"

"When you came inside, it smelled like fresh air.... reaaaaaaaaaally fresh. Like 'in the mountains'."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Too late." She said, grinning. Shadow glared at her, realizing that she had figured out where they were.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Oh I would, if you don't agree to something that is."

"Which would be...?"

"I want you to go with me to do something fun!"

"Like what?" Asked Shadow, feeling a twinge of dread.

"Hmm... what do you think Bliss?"

"Chao chao!"

"Perfect! Let's go to Twinkle Park and go on a merry-go-round!" Shadow thought for a moment. Refuse and possibly have fangirls demolish his house in search of him, or agree, bear the indignity, and keep his safe haven?

"Fine," he sighed as Bliss and Cyndathine danced around, grinning happily at each other. He had a feeling that the option he chose was the worse of the two.....

Yup, it probably had been, especially seeing as the girl insisted on him riding the merry-go-round too. Luckily, he found a "carriage", so he didn't have to sit on a horse. When she complained, he pointed out he was on the ride, and she wouldn't get him to sit on one of those horses for anything. Then, to his dismay, she'd decided she had to sit beside him, and someone got a picture.

So this definitely had been the worse choice, at least with the other one, he'd have been able to relocate, and no one would have thought he had a girlfriend. The fangirls would probably attack her at some point, and Rouge would blame him for it. Just perfect. And speak of the devil, there she was, grinning at him. This couldn't get any worse could it.......? As the ride slowed to a halt, he realized that it could get worse. Much, much worse.

"LOCATED!" Crowed Eggman. "See Eggle? I told you we'd find her!" Metal Sonic stood in the shadows and wished that he could bang his head against a wall. Unfortunately, the two robots beside him prevented this. One happened to be Scratch, the other was Decoe.

"Who's Eggle?" Whispered Decoe. Wordlessly, Metal Sonic pointed at the dark chao in a cage on the dashboard.

"That?" A nod was the reply. "It looks like it wants to eat his nose."

"That's because it does."

**Ha ha, this came to me randomly. :P I was just reading what I'd put in the other chapter, and I realized there was an awesome opportunity for Shadow torture! XD Just joking, I just decided she'd go to Shadow's house and after that I made it up as I went. :P Disclaimer has a nasty cold right now, Shadow is busy fuming, and Finitevus is currently unconscious, so I've got to do my own disclaimer! Oh horror of horrors..... XD I don't own any of the things in here, except the location of Shadow's house, Cyndathine, Bliss, Eggle, and the story idea. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I get inspiration for the next (and possibly last) chapter soon. ^^' If the next chapter is the last chapter, then don't worry, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. :P Or if this story scares you....... worry. XD R&R**


End file.
